


The Golden Bracelet

by thatgreengentlewoman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, God of Creativity, Greek God!Louis, Greek gods, Happy Ending, Immortality, M/M, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, does a magical bracelet count as bondage?, peasant!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgreengentlewoman/pseuds/thatgreengentlewoman
Summary: “I saved your life from the lion in the forest,”  Loukios explained, still facing away from the trapped mortal, “And now you owe the rest of your living years to me. You must stay with me always.”OrLouikos, a God low on the pantheon, rescues a human man with the greenest eyes he's ever seen and now they're stuck with each other.





	1. Scroll I

 It is expected of the Gods to always know what will happen on the Earth below. They have much power and control many aspects of the natural world, but they cannot control the choices each human makes at every fork in the road. That would be time-consuming and boring. Who would entertain them if the humans had no free will to start and end wars and love affairs? Occasionally, when boredom strikes or when the situation arises, they meddle in the lives of humans, tinkering or intervening to change fate is not often done, but it does happen. Thus is the story told here, of a young God low on the pantheon and a boy whose life was altered completely by a walk in the woods.

* * *

Morning came with the kind of quiet grace it always had, accompanied by the usual shrill and brassy birdsong from the forest just outside. The window to Louikos’s room on the easternmost wall of the temple allowed for a spray of dappled golden sunlight to fall against the white-and-pink marble floors and sent waves of it crashing against the white walls. Pale pink curtains fluttered in the early spring breeze and brought with them the scent of salt water and the sound of new leaves rustling. The cool air kissed across Louikos’s skin and made his hair stand on end with the slight chill of it. Apollo always did such a wonderful job with sunrises, making morning one of Louikos’s favorite times of day. Everyone appreciated Apollo’s artfulness in the business of drawing the sun across the sky every day. At least Louikos wanted to believe that the other Gods did; not all members of the Greek pantheon got along like he wished they would.

“Good morning Milord,” one of the many temple attendants murmured with a curtsey, placing a cup of nectar on the table near his bedchamber doorway. He smiled and thanked her, waving her away with a flick of his thin wrist. He watched as her pleated pink chiton and thin white veil fluttered while she walked quickly back down the hall towards the kitchen for her own breakfast. The servants in his small temple all wore veils that protected their eyes from his splendor and muted the golden glow that always surrounded him. It was considered disrespectful to look upon his full glory without averting the eyes or covering them. In several popular legends the humans went blind from looking directly at the Gods, which had never happened in his lifetime. Louikos didn’t quite understand, but he also didn’t write the rules.

The attendants at his temple were all female. It was thought that women were softer and gentler, that they would attend to the young God with a caring and nurturing hand; they would guide him to care for his temple and for himself and his powers. Men would rouse him to make his own monsters and rebel against the larger Gods of Olympus. To Louikos it was nonsense, who would want all that responsibility and ardor from the humans? He was happy as a less worshipped God, but it remained against the rules for a male to attend Louikos. The tired God did not know why these rules were in place, but he went along with them without complaint. Life had always been good to the Gods of Olympus and Louikos was no exception.

He sipped from the cup of sweet, sugary nectar between pulling on his short white chiton, tying on a loose belt, and lacing his plain leather sandals.

Nedra, one of the younger women at the temple, peered around the corner into Louikos’ room. “Morning, Milord!”

“Hello Nedra,” Louikos smiled, waving her inside and patting the bed. She took a seat beside him and began braiding back his fringe. “Have any good dreams lately?”

“I had a lovely dream about a handsome boy,” Nedra replied, wiggling her eyebrows. “Someone our age.”

“Nedra, you are sixteen and I am nearly four thousand years old!” Louikos laughed.

“I forget, Milord. You look so young.” The God's childish manner was what drew people to him and his innocence and happiness were contagious even to Hades. The God of the Underworld sometimes paid visits to Louikos, bringing along his young wife Persephone so that she had someone to talk to who wasn’t quite as grim as her doting husband. Despite his frequent fights with his two brothers, he came to Louikos the least of the three to seek out his powers.

“Shall I wear a circlet today?” he asked, standing and crossing the room to look into his wardrobe.

“I didn’t braid that lovely hair of yours for you to leave it _plain_ Milord,” Nedra smiled. “C’mon Lou, I think you should wear the blue flowers.”

“Lou?” Louikos turned to face his young attendant. Nedra shrugged. She’d been at his temple since she was three years old and had been orphaned. Louikos had raised her and spoiled her silly, treating her almost as a child of his own. Nedra was more comfortable with him than anyone in the entire temple including the head priestess. “I like it.”

“Good.”

“This blue one?” Louikos asked, holding up a wreath of small forget-me-nots that had been preserved with the powers of his fountain. Nedra nodded and helped him get it settled across his brow before she curtseyed to him and left the room with a backwards wave.

Louikos hummed happily to himself as he exited the temple and moved across the hedged pathways into the temple grounds. He made his way to a brightly lit area and knelt at the edge of a crystalline pool. The fountain which sat at the center was shaped like gently floating curtains and poured water quietly into the pool around it, casting gentle ripples against the edges. As Louikos kneeled before the Fountain of Creativity and looked into it he felt suddenly invaded by a wave of nervous energy. No one had brought him a request and nobody had dropped a potion into the still water, so why was he suddenly a thousand times more aware of the earth around him? His slightly distorted reflection stared back at him with confusion.

“Milord, did you sleep well?” the head priestess asked, gently kneeling to the side of him but not touching the stones around the fountain.

“Yes,” Louikos answered quietly, “Thank Zeus for that. After such a tempestuous winter I needed a night of rest. How was your sleep?”

“I dreamt where you did not,” Alexis smiled softly. “I dreamt that you married a faceless, formless human.”

“I cannot marry,” Louikos chuckled, amused by the prospect. “Nor would I wish to.”

“Surrounded by so many beautiful young maidens and you’ve had no thoughts of marriage?” Alexis joked. Louikos rolled his eyes dramatically as he swept some fallen flower petals and leaves away from the surface of the fountain’s water. He was the only one allowed to touch the water or the stones surrounding it. Should any human or God touch the fountain other than Louikos, the waters would read that person’s desires and force Louikos to dream them into being. The nature of his powers was pure, based on the creativity Louikos possessed.

“I have no feelings for them. Though they are beautiful and often sweet, they have no draw to me,” he shrugged.

“As is well,” Alexis murmured. “Are you going to be within the temple today?”

“Actually I’m going outside for a walk,” Louikos announced. He gave his head priestess a reassuring look, “Worry not, Alexis, I’m taking Nedra and I’ll be back before nightfall.”

“Be careful, Milord,” Alexis said, standing and bowing slightly. Louikos entered the temple, his eyes searching out Nedra amongst the other temple attendants. When he caught her eye, he motioned for her to meet him in the hall and he moved out of the way of the priestesses. “Nedra, love, would you want to go on a walk with me?”

“Where are we headed, Milord?” Nedra asked, looping his arm through hers and moving towards his chambers.

“I’d like to go to the hot springs near Demeter’s western temple and enjoy the spring weather,” Louikos beamed. Nedra returned the smile and nodded her agreement.

“That seems like an excellent way to spend an afternoon, Lou, I’d love to go with you,” she said. Louikos pulled his plainest green himation from his closet and pinned it closed across his chest. He gave Nedra time to dart into her shared chambers and grab her own pale pink himation, which she fastened half-open over her left shoulder. She was slightly taller than Louikos and made for an excellent walking partner.

Moments later the friends were walking arm in arm down the dirt-packed road between his own temple and Demeter’s westernmost temple, behind which were hot springs. His mind was busy, surprisingly, and he turned to ask Nedra a question, “Why don’t I look like the temple attendants or my family?”

“What do you mean, Lou?” Nedra replied.

“The only other member of the pantheon I even resemble is Artemis. Dark skin, dark eyes, and dark hair run in the family except for the two of us. Artemis is fair-haired and grey eyed, and I’ve got this brown fringe and blue eyes,” Lou explained.

“Lou,” Nedra shook her head. “My Lady Aphrodite is fair haired and green eyed. You aren’t alone with Artemis that chaste and sweet Lady.”

“I suppose…” Lou sighed. He looked up into Nedra’s eyes, his own brows furrowing, “Maybe it’s due to the way I was born.”

“Alright, now what do _you_ mean?”

“Well Aphrodite was born from the sea,” Lou surmised. “And I was born out of the fountain at the temple.”

“Oh...so since you weren’t born of Hera or Zeus you’re not really bound by looks to the family?”

“Exactly!”

“You’re strange, Louikos,” Nedra laughed. Louikos crossed his eyes at her and they both fell into a fit of friendly giggles, Lou’s strange feelings melting away.

“About the handsome man in your dream, what did he look like?” Lou asked.

“Oh, so you’re fascinated by looks today,” Nedra teased. “Well he had long brown hair that fell almost in ringlets to his broad, tan shoulders. He was shapely, tall, and moved almost like a baby goat. He was very awkward for such a handsome man!”

“He sounds lovely,” Louis beamed, “I haven’t really seen many men other than the family.”

“A true pity, Milord,” Nedra sighed in mock remorse, “For what creatures they are!”

Loukios and Nedra fell into a gentle conversation, following the birdsong along the winding dirt pathway. Louikos’ mind slowly settled on softer thoughts of nothing in particular except the beauty of the spring morning. He always loved when Persephone was up from the Underworld and the earth was warm and damp beneath his feet. He revelled in the beauty of his temple garden growing exponentially with each blooming flower and budding tree. Rain and mud transformed into soft green grass that he could bury his toes into and soak up the energy of the earth thrumming with life beneath him.

He and Nedra were singing a song of praise to Demeter and Persephone when their song was interrupted by a guttural growl. “Lou...is that?”

“Yeah, it sounds like a lion.”

Curious to see just what the lion had found within the temple’s blessed boundaries, Loukios and his attendant followed the sound into the woods. As they got closer to the lion’s deep chuffing calls, Louikos motioned for Nedra to remain quiet and stay behind a tree. She understood and remained still while Lou rounded a large tree trunk and set his eyes on the scene. The young God’s blood ran instantly colder in his veins and the nervous energy he’d experienced shortly before made sudden, terrifying sense. The lion stood with a solid paw resting on the chest of an injured boy who lay bleeding on the ground, apparently unconscious. Blood stained the boy’s tunic and the lion’s front paws but luckily not its mouth. Louikos was filled with an uncharacteristic rage. Humans were not fair game in this part of the woods, and the animal should have known better especially with a temple nearby. Blood could not be spilled on holy ground and taint a temple’s purity; therefore this was one kill Loukios could not allow the lion to have.

Summoning his most regal pose, Louikos blazed forward and commanded the lion to leave. He gave it a stern but brief lecture on humans and the inappropriate behavior the lion had displayed this day; he was lucky that Louikos was in a forgiving mood. From behind the tree, Nedra looked at the ground, afraid to allow her eyes to rest on her friend’s shimmering Godly form. It could blind her, and she wasn’t going to take that chance. Louikos saw the shimmering gold of his aura fluctuating around him in his peripheral vision, emphasizing his point and making him appear as a much larger and more intimidating figure than he truly was. The lion dipped its mane to the ground and bowed to the god begrudgingly before it turned and padded back into the woods in search of less significant prey in an area further from holy ground.

“Nedra!” Louikos called, dimming his aura back to normal and returning to his regular size. “Nedra hurry!”

“What is it, Milord?” Nedra asked, rushing forward to assist him.

“There’s an injured boy here!”

“We should take him to Demeter,” Nedra suggested, waking Lou from his panicked daze. He wasn’t used to humans being injured. The women who lived in the temple were blessed with good health and long lives because of the purity of the temple itself. He nodded his agreement and scooped the boy up under the arms. “I’ll get his legs.”

Of all the goddesses in the realm, Louikos trusted Demeter the most. She was the mother of all earth and Loukios looked up to her for her wisdom and council, often seeking her help when he was confused or upset about a particular task he had been given. Louikos and Nedra hurried to Demeter’s temple, carrying the boy. The western temple was imposingly large and intricately designed, making it difficult to maneuver the boy through the grounds to reach the small wooden hut in the back garden. The two young people stepped gingerly inside, placing their injured charge onto one of the soft, upraised cots against the far wall.

“Demeter!” Louikos called. “Or Chiron, please! I need your help!”

“Who calls for me, child?” Demeter asked, coming from around the corner with her worn mortar and pestle in hand. She looked concerned; it wasn't very often that Loukios sounded panicked or so obviously scared. It was _extremely_ rare that the young man raise his voice at all and he was nearly screaming as he called for her aid.

“I need your help,” The boy on the table was the most obvious cause of the young man’s distress, and Demeter rushed to the stranger’s side, already summoning bandages and a bowl of warm water from a nearby servant. She also gave orders for someone to send word to her brother Chiron asking for his immediate assistance. Where she knew the earth and how to tend it, Chiron was the same with people.

“What happened to him?” Demeter asked, using a pair of gardening shears to cut his tunic open. She listened to Louikos explain the situation as she peeled back the blood-soaked material and assessed the stranger’s wounds. She started to clean the cuts with the warm water, as she gauged how deep they actually were.

“It was a lion attack in the woods,” Loukios explained, his hands tangled nervously in the hem of his blood-stained chiton. Demeter looked up skeptically, an eyebrow raised for emphasis in her disbelief. “It was just within the barrier of my temple grounds, close to the hot springs.”

“That is holy ground, Lou, there shouldn't have been any lions,” Demeter said.

“But it was a lion! It was a long winter this year, one of them must have gotten too hungry and came down to find something, I suppose,”  Loukios nervously explained. He watched closely as Demeter dressed the wounds on the stranger’s upper arm with a potent smelling floral salve and began to wind a strip of clean white cloth around them. “I was just as outraged and confused myself. I’m sure he’ll never return to my lands to hunt after the speech I gave him.”

Demeter kept her eyes on her task as she spoke again, her voice somber and her face strained with the seriousness of what she was about to say. “I’m glad you brought him to me for help, little one. You have saved his life and kept him from death by bringing him immediately to me. You have bestowed upon this mortal boy the gifts of mercy and life.”

“I’m certainly glad I could save him in time,” Louikos stated.

“Your nature is a merciful one, Lou, but do you know what the ramifications of your actions are?” the elder asked, wrapping a bandage around a scratch on the boy’s arm. She made eye contact with Louikos as he shook his head in clear confusion. “He’s your responsibility. Here, hold him up like this.”

“What do you mean?”  Loukios asked as he followed Demeter’s instructions. Nedra and Louikos held the young man up in a slumped sitting position and supported his arms so Demeter could wrap bandages around his ribcage and back, where three deep slashes had been carved into the curve of his ribs by sharp feline claws.

“You saved his life, and as tradition and the ancient magic calls for, he is your servant now.”

  



	2. Scroll II

“Oh...” it took a moment for Demeter’s full intent to register. “I cannot care for him! I have only female attendants!” 

“You made the decision to rescue him from certain death at the hands of a lion,” Demeter stated. “You took on the responsibility of taking care of him for the rest of his days. He will, in turn, serve you at your temple.”

“I didn’t mean to take his free will from him,”Louikos argued. “Can I undo this? Is there a spell or ritual or rite I can perform that allows him to go back to his life at home?”

Nedra held Louikos close as Demeter explained the situation to the young, angry God. 

“I’m sorry, Lou,” Demeter put her arm around the younger god comfortingly, pulling him away from Nedra slightly. “But this is something that not Zeus himself could escape. I must go and gather more herbs from my garden, you stay here and keep an eye on our guest.”

“Yes, Demeter,” muttered Louikos. Demeter swept from the room, her floor-length maroon chiton giving her the air of absolute power. Louikos envied her confidence and grace, the way she moved among her servants with such authority and ease.

As Lou and Nedra stood near the unconscious boy, the young god took the opportunity to observe his new temple-mate. He looked to be a young man, around the age one would enlist in the Athenian army and train to be a footsoldier as the law required. He was tall, with long limbs and tanned skin. The boy had long, curly brown hair pulled back out of his eyes with a black piece of cord, although in the struggle with the lion some had escaped and was matted to his forehead with sweat. Louikos couldn’t tell what color his eyes were since they were closed, but he was built sturdily and most likely from a farm family. Something stirred in his abdomen but he ignored it to the best of his ability, uncomfortable with the strange feeling. Demeter finally re-entered the room, saving Lou from his own feelings and muddled thoughts and saving Nedra from the nearly unbearable silence. Her master’s unusually conflicting feelings were making her uneasy, and she feared what his reaction would be to bringing a man into the temple. 

“Applying this last poultice to his leg wound is all I can do for him now. It’s likely that he’ll wake up within the next day or so, Lou. I’ll keep an eye on him overnight but with help from my magic and these herbs, he should be fully healed and ready to return to the temple with you in two days time. Maybe three,” Demeter postulated. Louikos smiled up at his elder, whose deep brown eyes shone back at him with a gentle sort of patient understanding. This was going to be hard for both Lou and the boy on the table. 

“Thank you, Demeter, for helping me and the boy. I am eternally grateful,” he said. “May I return to visit him tomorrow morning and check on the healing process?”

“Of course, little one,” Demeter nodded, “If I am not at this temple I will make sure that an attendant shows you in. I will not leave him alone, of course, I’m sure my brother will be here any minute now to check up on my handiwork and fix any of my mistakes.

Louikos took Nedra’s arm and turned to leave, but faced Demeter again, his forehead wrinkled in thought, “Do you enjoy having a brother so near?”

“It is comforting to have someone unlike my other siblings,” Demeter nodded, smiling softly at the young God before her.  

“Thank you again,” Louikos bowed, finally leaving the small hut. Demeter gave instructions to three servant girls to attend the wounded boy on the cot overnight before returning to the main room of the temple. 

Had she been mortal, Demeter would have sent up a prayer for Louikos, that this boy would prove a good friend and a kind temple attendant for Louikos. She would have prayed that perhaps young Louikos could finally find love, the best salve for loneliness in all the known pantheons.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day and the next morning seemed to take forever for Louikos, despite his rush to get ready and visit the mysterious boy. It was probably his rush and impatience that made everything seem to take so long in the first place. He chose his chiton carefully, with much of Nedra’s help and advice, and replaced the blood-stained green himation with a freshly washed, deep blue one that set off the blue in his eyes. He couldn’t explain why he was so excited and nervous, or why he chose his golden braided belt over his usual brown leather one. His anxiety and impatience rose until Apollo was pulling the sun fully into the center of the sky. Finally Loukios was off and running, heading for Demeter’s temple. 

“Do you want me to attend you, Milord?” Nedra called after him, but Louikos never replied. She shook her head and laughed softly as she watched her best friend run off towards something she sensed would change his life forever. 

Once Louikos reached the temple grounds, he bowed his way past a statue of Zeus and a statue of Hera. His footsteps clattered over the stone walkway through the grounds to the hut, his eyes shining from the exertion of the run. Nervous energy sparked from his every pore as Lou knocked quietly on the door, unsure of whether or not the stranger would be asleep still. Chiron opened the door with a smile and motioned Lou inside, picking up his hooves quietly as not to disturb their guest. “Hello, Chiron, thank you for coming on such short notice.” 

“You are very welcome, Lou,” Chiron smiled in his fatherly way. Louikos peeked past Chiron’s midsection and saw that the boy was indeed awake although he was still laying down, staring dazedly at the ceiling which was hung with different drying herbs and flowers. One of the attendants had washed the blood and sweat from his hair and plaited it into a long braid that fell over his left shoulder. 

“Hello,”  Loukios said softly, stepping around Chiron to stand next to the boy. The stranger was looking much better in terms of dirt and blood. His body was still covered in purple-blue bruises and his cuts had bled through a few of the bandages, but he was conscious. The stranger didn’t look at Louikos, but the god could see that his eyes were a deep forest green. 

“He hasn’t said anything yet, and awoke just minutes before you arrived,” Chiron whispered down to Loukios, who nodded his understanding back to his elder.

“H-Hello,” a raspy voice spoke from next to them. Louikos and Chiron turned to look at the strange boy, who had finally turned to face the only other figures in the room. Lou’s eyes were full of excitement, while Chiron looked on with mild worry for his patient’s no-doubt addled mental state.

“I am Loukios,” the god introduced himself, stepping forward. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Louikos? Like...like the...” the boy trailed off, his voice wavering. His wide green eyes flickered between Chiron’s horse legs and Louikos no doubt subtly wavering golden aura. 

“Like the God of Creativity?” Chiron offered, more understanding than his counterpart. “Yes, that would be Louikos here.”

“I’m sorry,” the boy apologized quickly. He tried to pull himself off the high cot to bow properly but was inhibited by his many unhealed wounds. Chiron placed a solid hand on his shoulder and gently laid him back against the pillows. The boy cringed in fright when the centaur touched him, but relaxed when he realized he would not be hurt. He noted the many bandages scattered across his limbs and torso and understood suddenly that they had done quite the opposite. 

“What happened to me?” he asked, looking between them less frantically this time.

“You’ve been hurt, attacked by a lion in the woods nearby. I’m making sure you heal properly and that no infection of the open wounds occur,” Chiron explained in his soothing, fatherly way. The simple answer seemed to calm the boy down enough for him to relax against the pillow on the cot. Louikos watched the tension go out of his muscles. He noted, that twisting feeling returning to his stomach, that his arms were firm from years of work and his abdomen was muscled in a way Louikos had never seen. The twisting was nerve wracking and he was glad when Chiron asked the boy, “What’s your name, mortal?”

“Harephos,” he nodded, looking up at Chiron. He had no veil, and therefore kept his eyes from glancing upon Louikos. He did not want to lose his sight by disrespecting a God. Despite his best efforts to introduce more about himself, the effort of trying to stand had drained him of what little energy he had and his eyelids fluttered drowsily. 

“Go back to sleep, Harephos,”  Loukios ordered quietly, smiling as Harephos nodded and allowed his eyes to close again. Despite being able to finally see his eyes, Louikos noticed that not once had Harephos looked at him. He had averted his gaze or turned to look at Chiron instead. He was hurt, in some odd way, but was hopeful for their friendship even after such a brief meeting. That was the character of Loukios. He always hoped for the best even when he was confused or hurt as he was now. In a show of good faith, Louikos pressed his palm against Harephos’ forehead and imparted a good dream to his new attendant. 

Chiron turned to his young friend and ushered him into an adjacent room, which was smaller and far less organized. Just inside the door was a table, which was covered in scrolls, leather and velvet pouches, wooden bowls, a mortar and pestle, and piles of drying herbs. Stems and buds of unfamiliar plants hung from the ceiling and dark, thorned plants were growing in the corner far away from any source of light. Several unlit candles were set haphazardly on various surfaces, some partially melted. Along one particular shelf were piles of knickknacks and what could have very well been medical instruments. Loukios only had a few seconds to take it all in before a stern voice interrupted his deep observation.

“Stay here, little one, and I shall send Demeter to you,” Chiron announced.

“Why does Demeter need to come? I thought you were taking care of Harephos,” Louikos questioned. Saying Harephos’s name made the twisting feel more intense in his stomach and he willed it away with much concentration.

“There’s the matter of him being yours now. It must be dealt with swiftly,” Chiron said, his face serious. “But I cannot explain it as well as my sister, so I will send her to you while I prepare what you will need to take care of him at the temple.”

“Thank you, Chiron,” Louikos bowed. The centaur patted the boy’s head before exiting the hut and going to find his sister. They both returned a few minutes later. Demeter gave Louikos a motherly look of both worry and seriousness in a way that only mothers could. 

“He will be going home with you this day,” Demeter announced. Loukios nodded, unsure of what the repercussions of his overall actions would be. “And he will be at your temple until his death.”

“Is this a debt of gratitude?” Louikos questioned. He was terrified when Demeter nodded her assent. 

“Yes, little one, he owes you his life and so he will serve it out in your presence,” she explained quietly. 

Debts of gratitude were not uncommon, but Loukios had never dealt with one before and he felt his heart fluttering with anxiety. Gods who went out into the world more often had dozens of servants they’d gained through acts of kindness or heroism. Apollo had many pretty young men littered amongst his temples. Zeus was partial to beautiful women, and Aphrodite didn’t care. She let her debtors wander between temples as they pleased, so long as they worshipped only her. Louikos, his temple hidden in the woods and his domain small, had never expected to land in a situation like this. “What happens now?” he asked. 

Demeter led him from the hut and into the temple, allowing time for Louikos to pause and kiss the stone steps as a human worshipper would do. The goddess led him through several doorways and down a hall to a group of rooms where the servants undoubtedly slept. “Aphestos,” she called. A human man hurried around the corner, his gaze expectant as he bowed briefly before his mistress. “Aph, this is Louikos, God of Creativity. He has just rescued a human boy from a lion and needs to understand how debts of gratitude work. Could you please explain to him how you came to be in my household and what your duties are?”

“Of course, my lady,” Aphestos bowed. The man, who looked to be of a fatherly age, turned his kind gaze to Louikos. “I was a young a foolish farmer’s son who became very lost in the woods near here. A bear sought me out for his dinner as I lay sleeping next to a stream. My lady heard my screams of agony rescued me by ordering the bear away. She healed my wounds and now I repay her by tending the gardens around the temple. She has even been kind and merciful enough to allow me to marry one of the attendants, my wife Beatrice, who I love with all my heart. We are expecting a child, who will be allowed to leave the temple should they choose.”

“Are  _ you _ allowed to leave?” Louikos inquired. 

“No, I must stay on the temple grounds, but I have been granted my own sleeping quarters with Beatrice,” Aph explained.

“What keeps you here?”

“This,” Aphestos reached his hand forward and displayed a small tattoo of a wheat stalk on the back of his little finger. “At first I wore a bracelet but it became cumbersome in the garden, so my lady enchanted this tattoo instead to keep me within the grounds. It bothers me little that I must stay.”

“Were you always so happy?” Louikos asked.

“No, not at first,” Aph shrugged. He sent a smile to Demeter that she quickly returned with a short laugh. Clearly they were in on something that Louikos was not. “But I grew to love it here and Demeter gave me fewer and more lax boundaries the more comfortable and understanding I became.”

“Why don’t you wear a veil like the other attendants?” Louikos inquired. 

“I have a more personal relationship with Demeter,” Aph shrugged. “Because she showed me mercy she also showed me respect, and so we respect each other. We can look upon each other as friends. Of course I still worship at the temple and show my faith, but it’s different than being a sword attendant here.”

“Thank you for your insight,” Louikos smiled warmly. “I’m far less terrified now.”

“No need to my terrified, milord. May I return to my work, my lady?” Aph asked of Demeter. She nodded and smiled.

“I’ll come check on you and Bea tomorrow,” Demeter stated. “To make sure the child is growing strong.”

“Thank you,” and Aphestos bowed his way out of the room and back to his work. 

Demeter led a calmer Louikos back to the healing hut and into the small room where they’d begun the conversation. “I need you to choose a trinket as an initial binding charm.”

“Okay, but what do I do with him when I take him back? Aphestos eased my fears but I’m still a little confused,” Louikos asked. 

“The boy is yours to take care of. Food, clothing, and shelter must be provided to him by your account, Lou. He will live and serve in your temple however you see fit,” Demeter explained. “Or if you just want to let him wander around and not work at all, that’s also fine. For now I would constrict him to the grounds on which you live, let him adjust to serving you.”

“I cannot make him stay if he wants to leave,”  Loukios murmured, nervous again. He hated the idea of taking someone’s free will away and forcing them to stay with him. It went against everything in his nature. 

“Yes you can, and you must. These are ancient rules even beyond my or my siblings’ comprehension, Lou,” Demeter murmured, “You must live by them as I must live by them. As the Titans lived by them.”

“How will I keep him on my grounds?” Louikos whispered. 

“Much like Aphestos had at the beginning of his life on my grounds, he will be made to wear a charm, removable only by you, that keeps him within a certain distance of you or your temple at all times,” Demeter articulated.  Loukios thought it was a bit extreme and forceful, even rude, to keep Harephos quietly chained like that. It made him feel like he was a zookeeper with one unnaturally beautiful animal in his charge. Wasn’t the point of saving him from the lion to give him a chance to live, not become a captive to the same God who rescued him? It was cruel and stupid and Louikos bit his lip to keep it from trembling with the sudden rush of overwhelming emotions.

“Why can’t he just go back to wherever he came from?” Louikos lamented. “I saved him so that he may live out his life, not trap him amongst my flowers.” 

“I wish I could offer you more comfort, Lou, but this is simply the way things are done on Olympus. I know how difficult it is to be young and soft and full of compassion. I didn't understand the true consequences of my actions the first time I came to the aid of a wounded mortal girl. She was a close and dear friend of mine for many years, though, and died happily here at the temple. I know that you will make the best of it, dear, and so he is yours to take care of until the end of his life,” Demeter lectured. All the younger man could do was nod and accept Harephos fate like an unwanted gift. 

Demeter turned away from Louikos, allowing him to wipe angrily at his wet eyes. She reached up and pulled a carved wooden box from an uppermost shelf at the back of the room and blew the dust from the lid. When she opened its creaking leather straps to reveal the contents, old jewelry glinted in dim room. Most of the pieces were tokens of appreciation given to Demeter by patrons of the temple and those she had healed or helped in their childbearing. She offered the open box to Louikos, who gave her a confused look. “Choose one as his charm, dear,” Demeter ordered gently.

Louikos picked through the jewelry with Harephos in mind. One bracelet was too gaudy, another was inlaid with rubies that would clash with the boy’s skin and hair. This one was oxidizing, that one wasn’t quite ornamental enough...finally Louikos settled on a golden arm band that would fit Harephos like a bracelet. It was about three inches tall, almost like a manacle, and inlaid with a lion’s head, which Louikos found fitting and a little humorous. When he indicated his choice, Demeter replaced the box on the shelf and led Loukios back into the main room of the healing hut.

Harephos was asleep again, laid out on the cot. His mouth was open slightly, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Louikos stifled the feeling that had eased its way back into his stomach. His new companion was truly beautiful, like a sculpture one would find adorning a temple garden. Artists had made statues in marble that barely rivaled Harephos’ beauty. 

Demeter chanted in the Old Language while Louikos secured the bracelet around the sleeping boys wrist, watching the gold melt closed in its magical way. As soon as Demeter finished her speech, the bracelet gave off a soft flash and returned to its normal dull sheen.  _ It would never come off,  _ Louikos realized _ , he had stolen someone’s son away.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really motivated by comments, so please let me know what you think. No matter how brief they all mean the world to me.   
> Hope you're liking it so far!


	3. Scroll III

“And this is where you’ll be staying,”  Loukios announced, showing Harephos into a nicely sized room on the opposite side of the temple from his own. Harephos stood just inside the doorway, his hands clenched in the hem of his chiton as he took in his living quarters for the next few days. It was roomy, with a soft-looking bed covered in pillows in one corner and a wooden cabinet in the corner adjacent, no doubt for clothing. A desk sat against one wall with several writing utensils and a niche was carved in the wall for a small statue of a guest’s patron god or goddess. “There are some clean tunics in the dresser, too, should you require them. If you want any other colors, just ask the other attendants, they know where the cloth is kept and can have another made for you in a few days.”

“Uh...thanks. Do I have to wear a veil, too?” he whispered, sounding rather mortified at the concept. The question also explained why Harephos had kept his eyes trained on the ground and anything around Louikos without looking directly at his face or body. 

“Of course not,”  Loukios laughed. “Those are only for the attendants to the temple. The bracelet on your wrist allows you to look directly at me or any of the other Gods of Olympus, it is a signature of mine and a gift to you.”

“Thank you for this precious gift, Milord. Not to be disrespectful or show you my urgency in returning home, but how long do I have to stay here?” Harephos asked. Demeter and Loukios had not explained the concept of his companionship to the injured boy, and Louikos thought it for the best at the time being. When the right moment came in the next few days, he would do that himself as delicately as possible. He was still waiting for it to sink into his  _ own  _ reality, that this beautiful boy would be in his temple for the rest of his mortal life. 

“I guess we’ll see how fast you heal,” Louikos half-lied. He really was worried about Harephos’ injuries and how slowly the lion’s claw mark on his ribcage was closing, even with the aid of magic. 

“Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here,” Harephos bowed shallowly, wincing when his cuts shifted under their bandages. Louikos quickly helped him straighten up. 

“We should save formality for when you’re healed,” he smiled softly. Harephos smiled back, pain in his eyes. He wondered if it was magic that made his body relax when Louikos set his hands on him. 

“Thank you again,” Harephos murmured, “For understanding.”

“Of course,” Louikos nodded. “I’ll send someone with food later, but now I think it’s best that you rest.”

“You surely know what is best,” Harephos joked. Louikos blushed slightly at the sudden racing of his Olympian heart. The calm and steady gaze that Harephos had graced him with was causing a mild panic and Louikos simply nodded with a strained smile and swept from the room, his himation swirling through the air and making him look accidentally regal as he hurried away from the confused mortal boy. Harephos placed a statue of Demeter in the niche in the wall and said a quick prayer for guidance and understanding in his newfound situation. 

It was not often that the Gods and mortals interacted as far as the boy was aware, and he was terrified. What if he said or did something to anger Demeter or Louikos? What if he disgraced his family? He would surely be struck down by Zeus where he stood and then nobody would be able to take over the farm when his father grew too old to take care of himself. To ease his racing mind, Harephos lay down on the bed and pressed his long hair into the soft pillow. A nap would do him and his slowly healing injuries some good. 

 

Harephos walked purposefully through the courtyard, hoping that the shadows of the trees would hide him. The moon was a pale crescent in the sky and offered very little light, which was both a blessing and a curse. It had been a week at the temple, during which he had spent a lot of his time with Loukios, learning the ropes around the place and making friends with some of the attendants and priests. Louikos’ closest friend, Nedra, had helped him sew a new himation in pale purple wool as a gift to Louikos. He had gone fishing in the stream that ran behind the temple. He had tended the apple trees along veiled female attendants and he’d helped make dinner a few nights. 

His wounds were almost completely healed and he was determined to return home as spring planting grew heavy on his mind. He’d watched Apollo’s chariot race across the sky in the perfect arc, knowing that sowing the fields would be upon his village soon. He needed to return to do his share of the work. Living here at the temple in his time of healing had been a true blessing, and to speak with Louikos was beyond reality’s expectations, but he had to go home.

The closer he got to the road that lead out of the temple grounds, the more unsure he became.  _ Maybe I should just turn back now, it might be dangerous at night,  _ he thought, pausing to glance around the dark trees on either side of the path outside the temple’s gate.  _ No, I must go home. My parents will be worried. _

As he reached the edge of the expansive gardens, and placed his foot on the path outside the gate, he turned around to face the temple again. Blinking in confusion, he turned on his heel and walked onto the path outside, only to turn around to face the temple on his own once more. He was thoroughly confused, and thought maybe some sort of magical barrier was put up during the night to protect the temple from thieves or murderers. Perhaps Louikos walked in his sleep and that fact alone warranted keeping the young God within the grounds. These explanations to himself in the dark made a semblance of sense to Harephos. With a sullen, tired sigh he returned to his room, hoping that the next day would be more successful in his attempts to leave.

The next morning he tried again in the early hours, when the first women were rising to tend the gardens and make food or sacrifices and pray to their gods of choice. He neared the edge of the path and turned back towards the temple seemingly of his own volition. Now he was just frustrated with the magic of the temple and its unclear rules and regulations. “Why can’t I leave?” he asked the empty air. He heard a sad sigh from behind him and saw Loukios standing at the edge of one of the temple’s flowered paths.

“Were you trying to leave?” he asked, sounding slightly depressed. Harephos nodded nervously, hoping that his actions had not offended the God. He fiddled with the edge of his tunic, not meeting Louikos’ eyes.

“My parents may be worried about me,” he explained. Louikos didn’t seem to register his excuse, merely sending an angry glance at the edge of the temple grounds. 

“You can’t leave,” he said, turning and starting to walk back to the gardens. He didn’t want Harephos to see the frustrated tears clouding his vision. Gods knew all, saw all, cared for all. They could not be weak like this, Zeus would not appreciate him tarnishing their emotionless reputation (unless it was lustful). 

“What!?” Harephos nearly shouted, shocked. Several attendants looked at him with strangely pitiful gazes.

“I saved your life from the lion in the forest,”  Loukios explained, still facing away from the trapped mortal, “And now you owe the rest of your living years to me. You must stay with me always.”

“That’s...that’s not fair,” Harephos cried, his cheeks staining with tears of his own. He didn’t see the shaking shoulders of the God before him, whose grief and frustration mirrored his own. “I didn’t ask to be rescued. I would have died just the same and been a meal for the lion. Why must I stay?”

“It is called a Debt of Gratitude. It began hundreds of years ago with my ancestors the Titans; tradition and magic have bound it into the rules of the gods as well. You and I have no choice but to go along with it, so I suggest you get comfortable with me and with those who live and work here. My temple is your home now,” Louikos explained, his voice tight with restraining his emotions.

Harephos regarded the God’s back in stunned silence before quietly speaking again. “What’s stopping me from leaving? Is it some sort of enchantment? Are all your attendants so chained to this temple?”

“My attendants have willingly dedicated their lives to my service and may come and go as I or they please. It is the bracelet on your wrist that permanently binds you to my side. That is what keeps you here within the temple grounds,” As soon as the words left his mouth Louikos knew Harephos was looking at the bracelet closed forever around his wrist, regarding the lion symbol etched into the gold. He knew the mortal was already starting to hate the feel of it, hate the fact that it bound him to the God of Creativity. Louikos knew Harephos would try to take it off and escape. He knew all of these things because he was a God...and sometimes the gods could see the future.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for the comment. Please keep that up since I love it so much!   
> I'm going to stop updating so regularly because the snow days I had are now gone...so I'll be updating a little slower but not by much.   
> Please comment if you enjoyed it!


	4. Scroll IV

Harephos had to be polite to Louikos when they met, and he could only go so far away from the God at any given point in time. Sometimes he would sit as far away as the ancient magic would let him go and gaze out into the forest beyond his invisible boundaries. The temple was beautiful, but he could never leave it unless Loukios also went, and that was a rare thing. His divine duty was to protect the Fountain of Creativity which sat at the center of the front courtyard. It was surrounded by beautiful flowers and purifying herb plants and was untouched by anyone but the young God himself, the most pure being on the temple grounds.

If one did so much as dip a pinky finger into the crystalline blue water, Loukios would know and a severe punishment would be swift. The small fountain was the gateway between Loukios’s dreams and dangerous reality. Sometimes other gods would visit and tip potions into the fountain or leave small parchment scrolls on the surface of the water. These things manipulated Louikos’s thoughts and caused great monsters to surge forth into reality. Kings and princes were suddenly graced with delusions of war and a desire to conquer foreign lands. Tempestuous storms could be summoned to any part of the world or whole mountain ranges burst forth from the earth at the will of the petite God’s mind. The great Greek pantheon used Louikos to control the world when they couldn’t, to tip the scales in their favor when the natural order wasn’t doing it for them; he was only a minor God who lived in the forest.

Nedra watched Harephos at his daily post from a distance, her eyes lowering to Louikos as he swept flower petals from the edge of his fountain. “Why does he hate me so much?” he sighed. Nedra dropped to her knees beside her friend and pulled him into a gentle hug.

“He’s just angry with the world right now, Lou, but it will pass,” she comforted. She wasn’t sure how long it would take, but she needed to get through to Harephos just how badly he was hurting Louikos by being so distant. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good morning, Harephos,” Louikos chirped as he tended to his fountain one bright morning. He knelt at the edge of the water and polished the stones of the fountain. Harephos gave Louikos a half-hearted good morning and turned back to the forest, his gaze sweeping the fringes of the branches that reached for the sky and swept up the sunlight only to scatter it in waving patterns on the ground below. Harephos traced the shadows and imagined them as dancers in a great concert, like one he had seen at a festival along time ago. Loukios looked at him, seeing what he had not seen when they’d first met those two long months ago. 

His hair was curly and wild, pulled back into a small bun on the top of his head with loose pieces flying around in the light breeze. His plain white tunic was clean, soft, and made his skin look a shade of light tan Louikos had so admired since their first meeting. Harephos had long limbs and despite his awkward posture, he was built with strength. His arms and legs were well muscled as any boy raised on a farm would have, but looking at him for too long made Louikos lapse back into the nervous feeling. 

Although it wasn’t often that the Gods thought of such things in a romantic way, Louikos wondered what his skin felt like. Was it as soft and wonderful as it looked in the morning light? Was Harephos a gift from his distant relative Cupid or was he something meant to torment Louikos and his yet undiscovered emotions? Falling for a human was the rule most broken, and all Lou wanted to do was reach out and run his small hand along his new servant’s strong arm. He would be content with that, and never touch Harephos again. But Louikos was too shy and uncertain, and Harephos was obviously still mourning the loss of his freedom. 

For another two weeks Louikos wondered about the mortal and about who he was before the temple had claimed the rest of his life. Always from a distance. Sometimes the God tried to talk to him, but it seemed as if every time he cornered Harephos, the boy found a way to escape before answering any of his simple questions. 

“Hello, Harephos!” Louikos chirped from his place next to the fountain one morning.

“Good morning, Lou,” Harephos replied, voice wary. 

“I like that nickname, thank you for feeling comfortable enough to use it,” Louikos blushed. “Do you have any nicknames?”

“Not really, milord,” Harephos shrugged. He sat down on his usual bench and that was the end of the conversation. It always seemed to end like this, Louikos with an unusual ache in his chest and Harephos ignoring the young God. 

In an attempt to make friends, Louikos ordered a blacksmith in the town nearby to fashion a golden circlet for Harephos. He had Nedra do the running between the temple and the town, trying to keep it as secretive as possible until the gift was finished. When Nedra finally delivered it three days after its order, Louikos was giddy with excitement.

“Harephos!” Louikos called, running around the temple in search for the young human. He held the small package in his hand and he was more than a little excited to give the boy his present. “Harephos!”

“I’m here, milord,” Harephos answered, coming around a corner. The boys smacked into each other and Louikos ended up on his butt on the ground, his long chiton tangled in his legs. They froze. Harephos looked down at Louikos, who was gazing back up at him. In the instant their eyes met they both burst into laughter. Harephos helped Louikos to his feet and the God felt his heart melt. Harephos’s hands were strong and calloused, it was the first time he’d ever felt them and he wished the moment was longer. “What is it you needed, Lou?”

“I have brought you a gift!” Louikos answered brightly, standing up and shoving the package into Harephos’s hands. “Open it!”

Harephos pulled a small cloth out of the wooden box. From inside the soft cloth came a well-crafted golden circlet, clearly made to fit into his hair. He’d never owned something so befitting of royalty and tears sprang to his eyes. “Lou...it’s beautiful. Thank you so much! Why?”

“I want to be friends,” Louikos answered honestly. Harephos felt his heart break a little at the tone of Lou’s voice. He didn’t mean to be so distant, but he was still angry that his freedom had been yanked out from under him. In this moment, though, he decided it was his Grecian duty to please the Gods; especially this little one before him with shining blue eyes that were currently aimed nervously at the marble temple floor.

“I have no idea how to wear such a headpiece,” Harephos admitted. “So while your gift is beautiful and I am undeserving, I don’t know that it will ever see the light of day.”

“I can help you!” Louikos exclaimed, ushering the mortal towards his private bedchambers where the God had a mirror. He plopped the mortal triumphantly onto the bench in front of the mirror and beamed down at Harephos“May I please do your hair?”

“Of course, Milord,” Harephos replied easily. 

“Please call me Lou, I like having a nickname,” the God stated. Harephos nodded.

“I need a nickname too,” he said. Louikos sat him down on the padded stool before his mirror and paused for a moment to think.   
“Harry.”

“Harry? It sounds so Celtic,” Harephos grimaced.

“Yes, it does. But it is strong like you,” Louikos explained. 

“You think I’m strong?” Harephos, now Harry, inquired. He was in awe of the fact that a God found him strong. 

“I think you are very strong. You have found the will to live even in such unfortunate and silly circumstances,” Louikos said, pulling Harry’s hair away from his face to braid the circlet into the curls. “You are so strong and beautiful, sometimes I wonder why  _ you  _ weren’t the God.”

Harry blushed deeply and thanked Louikos. The two spent the rest of the day in relative peace, both deep in thought about the other. As a few days passed, though, Harephos drifted back to his distance and left Louikos confused and aching once again. 

After the wonderful afternoon they’d spent together, the young God began to resent the boy’s resentment of him. Lou provided a clean, beautiful place to live with good quality clothing and food that no peasant could ever afford in their lifetime. He tended to Harry’s every need and cared for him as a good friend should. He inquired into his health and made sure he was accepted and befriended by other attendants, Nedra included. Most people would say he was absolutely spoiling the mortal, but still Harry would not talk to Louikos. 

_ It’s not like I  _ wanted  _ this to happen,  _ the God thought grudgingly as he watched Harry mope through the gardens to his favorite spot. The young man pulled his bent knees up to his chest and let his eyes wander back to the forest before him. The circlet was holding his wild brown curls away from his eyes and his chiton moved around him in the breeze. It was like a sad statue planted in Louikos’s garden. Harry was always gazing out into those damned woods, yearning to be anywhere but within the temple’s beautiful grounds and it hurt the God’s feelings to know he would never be good enough for Harry.  _ Why can't he just accept it and be happy? I care for him! _

It continually grated on Lou’s nerves, and the tension built between them, waiting for an escape.

When it finally happened, it was an accident. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write naughty stuff (love reading but can't seem to write it well myself) so if anyone else would like to write sexy stuff using my story feel free! Just let me read it so I can give you kudos and appreciation!


	5. Scroll V

As Louikos was cleaning the stones of his fountain that morning, he thought back to whatPoseidon had told him when he was much younger, still growing. “I, Zeus, and Hades had been walking through the forest thinking about what to do about finding new monsters. We always ran out of good ideas and needed someone who could do so for us, since we were all very busy and powerful gods. We wished very hard to find someone that would help us, someone we could go to when we needed it most. As we were walking, we came upon a wee baby screaming in this little pond, and it was you. You were floating there on a large leaf, a golden aura about you. And we knew we’d found the God of Creativity himself. So we built you this temple, Loukios, and you will live in it.”

Lou smiled and went to put his cleaning supplies away, his good mood making the sun seem a little brighter around the temple. Harephos wandered over to the edge of the pool and gazed in, thinking about Milord and his attitude towards him. He was starting to feel bad about his rude behavior, regretting the harsh looks he sent Louikos and the callous way he had been treating him. Lou had been nothing but kind and friendly, obviously wanting a bond to form that didn't revolve around magic. He stared into the unmoving water, inspecting his reflection. He really hadn’t been this well taken care of...ever. He did owe Louikos his fealty and friendship.

Harephos was startled when he heard a voice behind him, “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Ah!” he jumped, his foot slipping on the newly-cleaned stones. He tried to catch himself, his arms windmilling at his sides to find balance. His efforts failed, sending him toppling into the fountain. When he pulled himself out and managed to get his wet hair out of his face, he was met with a shocked look from  Loukios. “Sorry! You scared me, I didn’t mean...” he trailed off when he saw a sudden golden glow appear around Louikos. The air crackled with something frightening and dark. Louikos was angry. Any attendants that had been in the garden scurried inside, afraid of his wrath.

“You have tainted it,” he said. His voice grew low and angry and he grabbed Harry by the front of his tunic. Despite the fact he was slightly taller than Louikos, the angry and authoritative air he took on made Harry seem dwarfed in comparison. “This is a fountain of the Gods, a fountain which creates and destroys beings. You have touched it, tainted it, allowed it to be poisoned by the flaw of man. You...what have you  _ done?” _

Harephos was frightened, very frightened. He hadn’t meant to fall in, he was just startled by Milord and slipped. But Lou wasn’t going to listen to reason. Too long being too rude and this is what happened. Of all the accidental crimes he could have committed to earn the young God’s rage, this was the worst possible circumstance. Harry stumbled forward, confused, as Louikos stormed towards the edge of the forest, dragging Harry by the arm. “What’re you doing?”

“Since you’re always yearning to go off into the forest so much, I figure you may as well spend some time in it thinking about what it is you’ve done. Maybe then you’ll have some respect for the gods,” he spat. “Maybe you'll have some respect for me, for my hospitality. For my efforts to befriend you in any way I know possible, which isn’t much, because Nedra is the only other friend I’ve ever made!” Louikos gestured with one of his hands and the front portion of the large tree they stood in front of began to melt away. Lou’s shoulders were shaking with angry, frustrated sobs as bark and wood simply flowed into a hollow cavern before them. The trunk of the tree stood smooth and hollow and before Harry could wriggle away, Louikos flung him angrily inside. Harry turned quickly, looking at Lou with panicked eyes and trying to take a step forward to get out. Before he could move from his position, though, Louikos closed the trunk around everything but his head. Harry was trapped in the bark, unable to move much at all, only able to spin in tight circles and bend his knees slightly. 

There were tears in his eyes when Louikos spoke, “Why do you hate me so much?”

“ Lou, I-” but the God cut him off by covering his mouth with bark. Harry’s eyes were full of fear and dread as the tree closed over them, too.  Loukios stormed back into the temple, trying to pass the tears in his eyes off as angry tears. He was instantly full of regret and sadness, but he stormed back to his room in the temple without making eye contact with any of his attendants or Nedra, who was standing still and shocked at the entrance of the temple.  _ Would Harry ever care for Louikos the way he cared for him? Of course not. He was a captive, not his friend. _

That night, several new trees grew in the gardens. They had light brown bark and leaves the color of Harephos' eyes. On the shore of some unknown beach, a storm beat against the rocks.  Loukios was dreaming again.

 

“How long do you intend to leave him there for, Milord?” Nedra had asked on the evening of the first day, six or so hours after Louikos had imprisoned Harephos.

“I don’t know. Two days? Humans need water and food after two days,” Louikos shrugged. 

“Two whole days?” Nedra gasped. Louikos had never been cruel before. Not like this.

“He’ll survive. Maybe it will teach him a lesson about being so ungrateful to the Gods!” Louikos fumed. He was pacing the room as Nedra watched on anxiously, his form blurred through the material of her veil. 

“Lou…” she sighed, unsure of herself. “Lou, I don’t think he’s done grieving, that’s all. Surely he’s worried for his family. Maybe if you sent someone to tend the fields in his place he would be more cooperative. He’s guilty, angry, and frightened. Friendship won’t fix everything all at once, Lou. I didn’t have anyone else and you were kind. He’s not new at this, not a child raised with you.”

“I’m being an ass, aren’t I?” Lou asked, sitting down and leaning heavily against his friend. 

“Leave him for the two days, Lou, and teach him a lesson,” Nedra said, patting him on the shoulder. “But don’t teach him this lesson again, okay?”

The following evening, Louikos walked out past the gardens and into the forest, his stomach filled with dread.  _ What if he  _ had  _ died?  _ Panicked, Louikos began to run, hurriedly finding the tree he had encased Harephos in. The God moved quickly, using his magic to open the bark again, watching it flow apart like water. When he finally managed to focus and get it open, Harephos stumbled out and fell to the ground. Louikos rushed to his side and rolled Harry onto his back, kneeling by him and leaning over his limp form. 

“Are you okay, Harry?” he asked worriedly. His hands fluttered uselessly over Harephos’ prone form as he lay on the ground. 

“I can’t feel my arms or legs,” Harry groaned. He smiled at the sky and breathed deeply, thanking the gods for the warmth of the sun on his face and the air filling his lungs. It had felt like ages trapped in the cold, rough interior of the tree. His arms and legs were covered in small scratches from the bark and his knees were shaking from standing for so long. 

“That’s to be expected, you were in there for two whole days,” Louikos said. “I’m sorry I got so mad, it’s just...now the fountain is acting up.”

“I’m sorry too,” Harry looked up at Lou from the ground, “I really am. For a lot of things.”

“All is forgiven, I'm just glad you're okay. I got mad and got a little out of control. I just want you to be my friend,” he admitted. “I felt so hopeless trying to make you my friend and not knowing how. I’ve sent three seasonal workers to your family’s farm for the harvesting season, free of cost. They’ll help your family every year so long as you are here with me.”

“Lou that’s...that’s more than I could have hoped for,” Harry smiled. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at Louikos. The God’s heart instantly shattered at the sight of Harry’s dimples aimed at him, his green eyes sparkling in the sunlight of midsummer and his joy radiant. 

“Like I said, all is forgiven. Let’s get you cleaned up and fed, now, okay? We have a journey to go on,” he nodded. The tense feeling in his gut subsided slightly at the mention of travel.

“A journey?” Harry asked.

“Oh this isn’t the first time that the fountain has been touched by a mortal,” Lou smiled secretively. “But the process of purifying it is a dangerous one, and I will have to go on a long journey. This, of course, means that you will have to go on my quest with me. You can’t leave my side, remember?”

“There’s really only one problem,” Harry blushed. “I still can’t move.”

Louikos laughed his panic away and helped the mortal to his feet, supporting him as they walked back through the gardens and into his room in the temple. Setting Harry up in the bed, he called for an attendant to bring the boy food and water, which Louikos fed Harry bite by bite. They both blushed and giggled, still trying to learn how friendship worked. Trying to forget what had just happened. Trying to reach some level of understanding. Nedra peeked in the doorway and smiled to herself before just as quickly disappearing.

After making sure Harry was properly taken care of, Lou watched him fall asleep, ensured by the sound of his gentle breathing in the light of the setting sun through the window. Louikos drew the green curtains closed and looked back at Harry, smiling at how innocent and peaceful he looked in his sleep. Lou removed the circlet from his hair, gently placing it on the table beside Harry’s bed. He left quietly, his mind drifting.

Loukios was worried about the fountain. Once, long ago, another mortal had indeed come in contact with the water. He was a blind beggar who did not know what he was doing. Lou had his attendants care for the man and return him to an Inn in the town nearby, making sure he would have somewhere to stay and food to eat. But Louikos’ dreams became violent and angry, a sad sort of longing filled his heart. A darkness strained behind his eyes. The beggar was found dead weeks later, killed during a storm that his dreams had summoned up from his essence in the water. he didn’t want the same fate for Harephos. He needed to purify the pool soon, as soon as physically possible.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The quest started out like any would, with lots of packing and preparations. 

“Take the purple himation Harry embroidered for you,” Nedra urged, clasping it across Lou’s shoulders, “He’ll be so pleased.”

“Are you matchmaking, Nedra?” Lou teased. Nedra blushed and looked away. 

“I think, Milord, that Harephos was the man in my dream,” Nedra explained. “I think it was a sign.” 

“You might be right,” Lou smiled. He tucked his shoulders under the soft purple wool and looked at himself in the mirror. He had shaved his beard so that it wouldn’t get unsightly in the woods, when there were no personal grooming supplies. He’d had the attendants pack enough rations for two weeks, plus his bow and a quiver of arrows in case he should come across any game. 

“Why don’t you send your attendants to do this?” Alexis asked, accompanying her master to the temple gate.

“Because it is my duty to the temple, and to myself and my family,” he stated. Under his breath he added, “And Harephos.”

“Ready to go?” that self-same person asked, his voice cheery for the first time in nearly a month. Louikos smiled and nodded, lifting his pack across his shoulders. Alexis disapproved of Lou’s attitude, one that allowed Harry to be treated like a friend instead of some sort of servant. But then again, Alexis had always clung to tradition. In her mind, Harephos should be begging for forgiveness, still stuck in the hollow of the tree. Maybe they could have put it in the courtyard and treated him as a warning to those who dared touch the pool. Alexis hid her feelings and smiled as the two of them set off on their journey. Harry’s bracelet, his own magic manacle, glinted in the sunlight. Surely his rightful end would come about someday.

  
  



	6. Scroll VI

The forest was peaceful and the path they followed had been worn to dirt by many plodding feet. Harephos breathed deeply, something about the forest always seemed special. The air was different; cleaner, better.  Loukios also seemed to be in a more positive mood, chatting happily with his companion. He tried not to let his worry show. His calm facade kept up over the next two days when they camped out, growing ever closer to their mutual goal. His sleep, thank the Gods, was dreamless and peaceful. The more time they spent in the woods, the happier Harephos became and the more he opened up to Louikos.

The journey was proving to be more than just a rescue mission.  Loukios and Harephos started to talk about their pasts ( Loukios’s being much longer, of course) and of their families. They laughed over bad jokes and discussed stories of the ancient gods (Loukios set several records straight and answered many questions). Things started to change. By the fourth day walking, they were side-by-side with much less space between them than there had been on the first day. When Harephos laughed or smiled,  Loukios noticed that same strange stirring feeling in his stomach.  _ Was he ill? Was this...love? _

Harephos, meanwhile, was starting to feel much less fettered by the young God and more accepted, like true friends. He no longer picked at the bracelet, irritated by its presence. Everything was going well for the two of them, and the cure was only one more day of travel away when it happened. Loukios stopped walking suddenly, frozen in the middle of the path, his eyes wide. “What’s wrong?” Harephos asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern. Louikos looked pained.

“Someone has put something into the fountain,” he said, slightly panicked. He wondered why he was getting so worked up over it, he knew that sometimes the gods forced him to have dreams in order to manipulate humanity. Lou had told Harephos the stories only two nights ago as they sat near their small fire.

“What’s wrong with that?” Harry asked. Louikos shook himself from his stupor and looked at him sternly.

“Don’t worry about it, alright? I’ll be fine. I might toss and turn in my sleep, tonight, though. Sometimes the dreams will do that to me,” he gave a tight smile, “Dreams are a lot of work.”

They set up camp as the sun was setting in the sky, which looked ominous to Loukios in his state of anxiety. He sat and stared, his eyes vacant as Harephos started a fire. The flames reflected in the black pools of his pupils, his mind far away. Harephos sat next to him, closer than usual, and silently observed Louikos. It wasn’t unusual for them to be silent in each others’ presence, but it  _ was  _ strange that his behavior was like this just after someone put something into the fountain. “What do they want from you?” he asked quietly. Lou jumped, startled, and looked over at him.

“A monster,” he said. “Hades needs a monster.”

“Why would Hades want a monster?” Harephos asked, curious. From what Lou had told him, Hades was the least troublesome of the Gods when it came to his requests.

“To test a hero or destroy someone in his way,” he responded, turning to look at Harry. The stars shimmered overhead and Louikos gazed at the ground by his feet, too nervous to look in Harry’s eyes. His heart was beating strangely again and he felt the sickness returning. “I think I’m going to go to bed.”

“Alright. I’m going to stay up for a little bit longer,” he said. “Goodnight  Loukios.”

“Good night Harephos,” he smiled. The God lay on his bedroll, taking mere minutes to pass into a tumultuous dream. He was shaking, his whole figure moving and kicking at whatever it was his mind was creating.  _ I hope Hades is glad with the result, because the process looks painful,  _ Harephos thought to himself. It made him think of something his mother used to do when he was young and had nightmares. He stood and slowly approached the sleeping God, sitting next to him and pulling him into his lap. Never had they been this close, not even when they played around in a stream on the path together. Harry wrapped his arms around Lou, trying to stop his kicking and squirming.

He brushed Louikos’ feathery hair with his fingers to calm the immortal man down and hummed a little. Something was happening and he wasn’t sure he wanted it to. While Loukios was innocent of romantic feelings, Harephos knew the outside world well enough to understand what was happening to him. Although it was something totally wrong in the eyes of Olympus. He was slowly falling in love with the God who had stolen him away from the world. He laughed at the obviousness of it all. Louikosnhad captured all of him, body and mind...and heart.

When morning arrived,  Loukios was worn out, but happy to finish the last leg of their nearly week long journey for the antidote. Another two hours of walking brought forth morning light, and all at once Loukios let out an exclamation of joy and pointed. Ahead of them lay a small patch of white-and-blue flowers. The gentle rise they perched on was mossy and the air was damp, the distant sounds of a waterfall echoed from the back of the cave to their left.  Loukios ran and knelt next to the fragile blooms, looking over his shoulder at Harephos excitedly. “Look! Aren’t they beautiful?”

“Yes, some of Demeter’s finest work,” Harry replied. Lou’s innocent joy made him laugh quietly to himself.

“These are special flowers,”  Loukios said seriously. “They only grow in this one spot all year round. They cannot be transplanted or they wither and die; trust me, I’ve tried it.”

“Do you have to get them back to the fountain alive?” he asked curiously. It had taken them five days to get to the flower patch, and a flower would not live another five on the way back.

“No, you crush up the petals anyway,”  Loukios said sadly. “Which is a shame, since they’re so pretty.”

“And useful. What do we need to take?”

“Just a few,” Lou smiled. They picked a handful of flowers and wrapped them in a piece of cloth, stowing them in Loukios’s bundle. Loukios offered a quick prayer of thanks to his friend Demeter and turned to walk back down the hill onto the path that would lead them back home.

“Come on, Harephos. Our adventure was fun but it’s time to get back to the temple and restore order...” he trailed off, smiling instead. He had the intuition to understand that something about this didn’t feel right. Lou was skittish, smiled too much, and always turned his attention away when possible. Harry fiddled with the golden armband, debating whether or not he wanted to approach Louikos and ask what was wrong. “Harephos, what are you thinking about?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing,” he beamed back at Lou. The young God scooped his pack off the ground and threw it over his shoulders, flicking his hair out of the reach of the straps. Harephos followed with his own, and they headed back down the pathway into the woods that would lead them home. This portion of the journey was just as urgent as the walk there;  Loukios could feel the monsters within his mind screaming to get out. They were calling for the mortal. They were all begging for his blood. His walk became even more hurried, and the human had to work to keep up.

“What’s wrong?” Harephos asked, grabbing Lou’s wrist and forcing him to a halt. Louikos stared at him, greeting his concerned green gaze with a look of panic.  _ They should be moving. Every ounce of daylight was necessary.  _ Lou’s pleading eyes softened Harry’s resolve for an immediate answer and made his heart flutter in his chest.

“I’m just a little worried. I can’t wait to get back to the temple and fix the fountain,” Lou explained. “I want you to be safe. Can we please keep walking?”

“Yeah. Why would I not be safe?” Harry asked. They walked quickly again, moving through the forest.

“Well...if you’re in the fountain...sometimes...it’s just dangerous okay!?” Lou exclaimed. They walked for hours more, talking about every subject except the fountain. Both of them felt the fluttering deep within them, both of them itched for physical contact with the other but were unsure how to initiate it. Harephos and Loukios both had something nagging deep within their hearts begging to come forth, unable to do so.

Harephos didn't want to admit that he even liked the God, he clung desperately to the hatred he felt for his imprisonment. They were friends, but nothing more. Of course, underneath all that hatred and resentment he was concerned for the young God, left on his own to tend to the needs of higher Gods. Louikos was practically ignored by Olympus in his little patch of nowhereland; a piece of heaven on earth that none could set foot on except other gods or his attendants.  _ Or me,  _ Harry thought.  _ Am I his only real friend aside from Nedra? And even then I am forced to be here by a spell. If I wasn't under this curse...would Louikos still confide in me? Would I still want to be here, with him? _

Loukios, still unsure of his more human-esque emotions, knew only the yearning he had to feel Harry’s skin and hold him close. The deep protective feeling that had been growing inside Lou for weeks seemed about ready to burst forth in a rush of words and promises.  _ But what if he doesn't want to be at the temple with me? What if it's only that stupid bracelet that keeps him by my side? I only hope I can protect him against those things that want so desperately to tear him to pieces,  _ Lou thought. More than ever, the immortal was stricken with terror over the danger Harephos was in just by being near Louikos.

That night, Louikos greatest fear came into being as he lay asleep. His dreams drifted and pounded against his skull, fracturing reality once again. He saw a great monster and knew at once that it had come into being. It had bloodshot eyes and scales in a deep blue color. It reeked of fish and rotting animal flesh, and Louikos could practically feel its breath at the back of his neck as he called it into being with his runaway mind. Loukios woke with a start when the ground shook not far off. The trees were shaking back and forth in the distance; his heart was pounding erratically against his ribcage. Harephos stood quickly and looked around in a panic, his forest eyes wide and worried as he cast a glance at the God he meant to protect. That was not about to be the case, not this time. Lou reached for Harry, and the mortal boy flew to his side. Louikos looked him deep in the eyes and state, “You need to leave.”

“No! I have to defend you,” Harry declared, his eyes fearful and protective all at once. Louikos knew that there was nothing he could do if the monster got a hold of Harry. He would be dead in seconds. Lou only created them, he could not control his creations if they got loose and had a specific goal in mind. Lou knew that death awaited Harephos if he stayed and helped Louikos. He had to protect Harry, had to…

The urge within him was too great to ignore now, even if his personal wishes were highly opposing the decision he was about to make.

“Give me your arm!” Louikos ordered.

“What? Why?” Harry asked. The large footsteps grew nearer. Lou reached for Harry’s arm and wrenched it to his, pulling the gold band from Harephos’ wrist with his superhuman strength. Here he was, saving Harry again and breaking a law so sacred that even the highest amongst the pantheon could not evade it. Lou knew there would be repercussions beyond his comprehension, but Harry’s life was too important to be wasted in the name of Godly glory.

“GO!” Louikos yelled, tossing the gold bracelet into his pack. Harry looked at it, at Lou’s tearful blue eyes, and sprang off into the woods. He stopped at the edge of the fire's light and looked back once. Louikos shrieked at him as the monster grew ever nearer, the scent of the thing almost overcoming his senses. “NOW!”

Loukios stood, ready to battle the monster he created. Ready to protect the boy he was scared to admit he loved. Ready to forget that Harry had ever existed, because now he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment fam. I miss that shit.


	7. Scroll VII

Loukios moped through the garden, tending flowers with drooping petals and those whose green stalks were bent or withering. His mood had fouled the beauty of the temple, turning lush greenery into dim shrubbery and overgrown vines. The stones by the fountain were so clean that they almost blinded the attendants, even through their veils. Louikos cleaned them every day, now. Nothing could console him and no one aside from Nedra even knew what was wrong. They assumed he had let the poor boy return to his family after assisting the God on his journey.  Loukios had always been very compassionate towards those who pleased him, and Harry had been by his side on his great trip to the mountains. Perhaps he had proved himself worthy of Louikos’ kindness. Alexis snorted when she heard the servants talk of such things. She couldn't stand to hear about the boy who’d done so much damage and caused so much mischief.

The young God mourned his lost love in loneliness. Nedra sat next to him, silent, as Louikos sewed tapestries, spun wool into thread, wove cloth, gardened, and talked with Demeter for hours. The two friends spent days in the fields picking flowers with Persephone and making flower crowns. On the fifth such day, Persephone pulled Nedra aside. “Have you seen Louikos’ flower crowns?” she asked. Nedra nodded.

“He’s only using three or four types of flowers, Pers.” 

“Forget-me-Nots, daisies, violets...he misses the boy more than he realizes,” Persephone sighed. “I understand. I miss my husband in the warm months and I miss my mother when I live in the Underworld. Perhaps he is just mourning his loss...surely he’ll be back together by the Bacchanal Feast.”

Nedra only hoped that the young matron was correct, and that Lou would return to normal soon.

Only the goddess Aphrodite knew what was truly wrong, and Loukios had sworn her to secrecy, begging and tearful enough that even Aphrodite agreed. Zeus offered to find him another human companion, but he wanted nothing of it. Everyone on Olympus was confused. They needed to console Lou quickly, because the monsters he created for them and the storms that were brewing all had terrible flaws, flaws that could lead to deadly mistakes.

Nearly a month after Harephos’ disappearance in the woods, Loukios was cleaning the stones, once again. He was so focused on his task that he didn’t acknowledge at first that there was a ruckus in the temple. When an attendant called for him, he noticed the noise and the rushed movements of his attendants. Louikos dashed inside, scared of what he would find.  _ Had robbers been stupid enough to attack us? Is one of those stupid monsters loose from the underworld again?  _ Lou rushed down the stone hallways to his room, never once stopping to breathe. He looked up and gasped in surprise when he reached the door to his private chambers. He had expected one of his creations, some wandering hulking mass that he’d have to destroy. He expected damage, water on the floor, fire in the curtains: anything but what he saw.  _ _ Staring back at Louikos from his bedroom doorway was a very familiar set of deep green eyes. “Harephos!” he cried, running to the mortal. Louikos wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist on instinct, burying his face in the boy’s neck and spinning him in a circle. “You came back! What are you doing in here?”

“I was going to put the bracelet back on...and then find you and surprise you,” he smiled sheepishly. Lou beamed. Alexis stood off in the distance, glaring angrily as the scene played out in Harephos’ favor. Loukios looked down, seeing that Harry did indeed have the bracelet in his hand, ready to be replaced.

“Why would you want this thing back on?” Louikos asked, fingering the gold designs. “I can bear the punishment the universe has bestowed upon me for letting you go. I can bear the loneliness, Harephos, if it means your freedom.”

“I don’t want it on for you, Louikos, really. I’m being quite selfish,” Harry argued. Louikos was still holding Harry by the hips, gripping onto him through the boy’s chiton. 

“Why, then?” Lou asked, barely a whisper.

“Because it will never let you out of my sight,” Harry admitted, reaching for his hand. Louikos blushed, laughing as Harry responded in kind.

“This...this isn't right,” Louikos sighed. “And it's happening too fast. I'll call for some food and you can explain everything that happened, alright?”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Harry smiled, snapping the bracelet back into its rightful place. Louikos put his hand over it and there was a faint shimmer in the air as it melted closed around Harry’s wrist again, permanent.

They sat at the table together, eating and talking excitedly. Harry told his his story and Louikos listened with round and curious eyes.

“I walked for eight days around those woods, trying to find my way out again. I ate what I remembered from your lessons and our meals together. Eventually I stumbled upon a road, which led me to a very small village in the mountains. I stayed there and regained my strength before setting off with some helpful directions. Somehow I managed to find Demeter's eastern temple, and from there I gained passage to her northern temple, where I was taken after the lion attack. From there I remembered the way home,” Harry said. The mortal smiled when the God’s golden aura became more intense after the word  _ home.  _ “I snuck in the back and tried to find the bracelet first so I could surprise you with my return. My hopefully permanent return.” he smiled. 

“Why do you want to wear this, really?” Louikos asked. Harry shrugged.

“I realized that I felt wrong without it,” he admitted quietly. Loukios, not knowing exactly how this was going to work out, reached out and touched Harry’s arm. The young God ran his hand from Harry’s broad shoulder to his wrist before pulling his hand away and settling them both on his own lap, staring down at them. Harry looked at Lou curiously, reaching his hand out and cupping the side of Lou’s face. The God looked into Harry’s eyes, wondering what his friend was doing, when he leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. Louikos tensed. Harry stayed where he was, not pushing or demanding at all, just touching their lips to one another. Slowly, Lou put his hand on Harry’s shoulder for balance and leaned into him, allowing the memory to imprint itself in his mind as he pushed his lips back. The nagging feeling in his stomach was gone, replaced by a warm glow in his heart. It was good that Harry’s eyes were closed; Lou’s aura was so bright that it would have blinded any mortal who wasn’t wearing a veil.

Alexis was passing the doorway at just the wrong time and managed to peek into their private moment. “Milord, Loukios!” she cried. The two boys leaped apart, looking worriedly at Alexis, whose eyes were dark. “That is against the rules.”

“Zeus can do it, so why can't I?”  Loukios asked, drawing himself up. Alexis stuttered for a moment before regaining composure. “Am I not a God of Olympus in my own right, that I can choose my lovers?”

“It's not right even  _ if  _ Zeus does it, and I'm sure he'd object of I alerted him of this...this... _ relationship,”  _ Alexis spat. It was dangerous ground she was walking on, confronting a God, even one so low on the pantheon. Although Alexis was right, Olympus would look down on a relationship between a God and a human that wasn’t purely physical.

“Go, then. Pack tonight and take word to Olympus. Take my cloak, for it shall protect you from any mortal eyes. Go unharmed to the Gods, priestess,”  Loukios ordered, his gaze cold. Alexis, now slightly afraid at Louikos’ angry tone, nodded self-righteously and took off that very evening. An entrance to the true Mount Olympus wasn't far away, and she would make it by daybreak if she walked through the night. Despite her uneasiness, anger and faith urged her on. Alexis marched on toward her goal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What are we going to do?” Harephos asked, looking up at the God who stood before him. He couldn't believe the emotions he was feeling. Sadness at Alexis' actions, immense love for this celestial being, and still confusion at where they would be come morning. Louikos shook his head.

“I don't know what will happen. We have only a short while more to be together, though. Let us take advantage of that.”

Lou sat in his lap, as intimate as lovers, and they kissed again. Months of anger, repentance, sadness, yearning, and hope flowing between them in the one act of love. Love they weren't even allowed to consider.

“Would you be content being only my lover?” Lou asked, his fingers playing with the hair at the back of Harry’s neck.

“Why?”

“Zeus would allow you to be my lover. A servant I show physical affection,” Louikos explained. “It's not uncommon in the temples of highis gods. But this,” she fingered the bracelet, “would take on a whole different meaning.”

“If that is the only way, I suppose I can accept such a fate,” Harry sighed. Things had happened so suddenly, but they were both so sure and the feelings were so strong and unabated. “But you must know, now, that I love you.”

“I love you too, foolish mortal boy. I'm sure we can find some way...another way,” Louikos sighed and leaned against him. Harry wrapped his arms around the petite God and held him. Lou tipped his head sideways, listening to the gentle beat of Harry’s heart and placing gentle kisses against the column of Harry’s neck. They stayed that way for many hours.

Nedra kept the room clear of other curious attendants, knowing that Louikos would appreciate the time alone with Harephos.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, an exhausted Alexis bowed before the throne of the all-powerful Zeus. “What has brought you to my throne room, servant of  Loukios?” he boomed. Alexis kept her eyes lowered as she stood and spoke.

“Loukios has found a lover,” Alexis announced. Zeus laughed loudly, the sound echoing like the thunder he controlled. 

“And this is alarming? It's a good thing that lonely soul has found himself a lover. He’s finally growing up and learning what it means to be a true Olympian,” Zeus chortled. “Have they yet kissed?”

“I caught them in that very act, Mighty Zeus, but the boy is debt-bound and human!” Alexis protested. “They cannot be together if he is a mere human!”

“I have taken many humans as companions,” Zeus intoned, bored. Alexis nodded her understanding, but didn’t miss the sharp look from Hera that had him coughing and sitting up straight. His grey eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed, “But you are right, mortal priestess, it is wrong for such a relationship to continue in this way between God and mortal man. I suppose I must do something about this. Is this the same boy who helped clear the fountain?”

“The one who fell into it in the first place? Yes, it is he,” Alexis practically spat. “Some farmer’s son named Harephos.” 

“Worry not, child, I shall make this right. Rest today, allow our attendants to feed you a meal, and tomorrow you may return to your home. By the time you get back to Louikos’ temple, all will be well again. This I swear,” Zeus declared. Alexis nodded in self satisfaction, hoping to return to her home the trusted favorite she had always been. The journey could wait, though, until she'd eaten and slept. She would return the next day as Zeus declared.


	8. Scroll VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one!

“So I heard you've taken a lover,” a loud voice boomed through the temple. Loukios and Harephos entered the courtyard at a run, hand-in-hand. Zeus stood in all his mighty glory before them, his white-bearded face stern and his eyebrows furrowed. Harephos dropped to his knees to bow and Lou bent at the waist to show respect to his elder. 

“You could say that, I suppose,”  Loukios said, his gaze drifted to the boy at his side who seemed to have his own warm aura about him, even as he bowed before Zeus. “But what I mean to say is that I've fallen in love. I know it's wrong, since he is a mortal man, but I couldn't really help myself, Milord.”

“I understand,” Zeus smiled, his expression softening entirely. “I have fallen for many a human, although none of them were quite as special as this young man.”

“What do you mean?” Harephos dared question the highest of Gods in the pantheon, his eyes raising to look at Zeus.

“None of my human trysts were with people who restored the Fountain of Creativity to its rightful state and saved Louikos from certain insanity. For that, I owe  _ you  _ a debt of my own gratitude,” Zeus smiled. “And I know just how to repay you.”

“You don't mean...”  Loukios gasped. Zeus nodded and held his hand out, motioning for Harephos to step forward. The young boy stood shakily and made his way to Zeus, bowing low at the waist again as he reached the God’s side. 

“There are many gods on Olympus, Harephos, and many times have we claimed love, but rarely are we smart enough to pursue it the way you did. You may have caused Louikos considerable pain, but in the end you realized your own mind and sought out the fate you had been sworn to. You returned to your place of imprisonment, not out of just love, but of loyalty as well. We do not have a dedicated god of loyalty, young mortal, and I mean to fix such a sad mistake. I grant unto you this one thing for your help in saving Louikos and the Fountain: henceforth you shall be known as Harephos, God of Loyalty. God of Olympus. Consort of  Loukios, God of Creativity, Protector of the Fountain, God of Olympus. You may share this temple, since it is so large and seems to fit you both so well. I thank you both, for showing what Loyalty and Creativity can do, and for saving the mortal realm from monsters still not ready to be released.”

“Zeus, I don't even know how to thank you for all of this,”  Loukios smiled through his happy tears.

“I am in a good mood, child, I'm apt to do good things,” Zeus winked. “Now be ready to take care of young Harephos, the transformation may be a little heady at first so he's going to need some help controlling himself and learning his place. I’m trusting you to get him Olympus ready, young Louikos.”

“Yes, sir,”  Loukios nodded. Zeus closed his eyes in focus and held both his hands up in the direction of Harephos, who was in turn lifted from the ground. The nervous not-for-much-longer-human looked to Loukios with wide eyes as a bright white light flashed before them, momentarily blinding even Louikos. When they could see again, Lou’s beloved stood before him on wobbly legs. Harry shone with an even brighter golden hue and his eyes were flashing with mirth. He picked Louikos up easily and spun him around in circles, laughing. Zeus smiled in a fatherly way and put his hands on each of their shoulders, steadying them.

“May you love and protect each other in the eternity to come,” he said. They blushed and beamed up at him. “Olympus smiles upon your union. May we expect wedding invitations soon?”

“Yes, Milord!” Louikos beamed.

“Thank you, Zeus,” Harephos bowed deeply again. 

“You are a great father,”  Loukios winked. Zeus laughed and patted the boy on the head. 

“Well I'm off to my own wife, wish me luck!” And with that, Zeus disappeared again, back to the mountain on which he dwelt with Hera and the other Olympian Court.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alexis returned the next day, she was shocked to find the temple in a whirlwind of activity. She made her way through the throngs of workers and attendants to find Nedra, who was deep in discussion with two young unveiled women. As Alexis approached, she heard the end of their conversation, “And we’re going to need at least two dozen daisies, can you do that?”

“Yes, Milady,” the taller woman nodded. 

“Thank you kindly,” Nedra bowed slightly, dismissing the two women to whatever project they’d been set on.

“Why are there so many artisans at the temple this morning? Has Louikos decided to do more building?” Alexis questioned. Nedra turned and smiled at Alexis. 

“Thank goodness you’ve returned! You’re in charge of the wedding menu,” Nedra stated. She handed Alexis a clay tablet, on which was written a list of ingredients. “I don’t have time to deal with that, since I need to speak to the seamstress and the florists.”

“Wh...what do you mean the wedding?” Alexis asked. 

“I see that you expected a  _ very  _ different outcome from your visit to Olympus,” Louikos surmised. Alexis turned on her heel to face her Lord and found, to her mortification, two gods, instead of one. Lou and Harry stood before her in all their Olympian glory. She had to admit the God had never looked so happy and the temple had never seemed so full of light and energy. She fell to her knees and touched her forehead to the ground, “I am so sorry. I accept the consequences for my rash actions against you, Loukios,” she stammered. “And Harephos.”

Loukios merely laughed and helped his high priestess up from the ground. He dusted off her long chiton skirt for her. “You’re going to need a nicer dress for the wedding ceremony.” 

“Milord…”

“There was envy in your heart, Alexis. But now that Harephos is the God of Loyalty, I'm sure he understands why you would do such a thing,”  Loukios said. Harephos nodded his agreement.

“I feel it within her, she was trying to help,” he intoned. Alexis worried her hands in her skirt. “Sorry about that feeling thing, too, I just got my power yesterday so it just sort of uses itself.”

“But in your quest you have brought the two of us together forever and increased my happiness tenfold. Alexis, I grant you the highest rank of priestess among all of my temples and worshipers. You are free to roam between temples, or stay here. This will always be your home, should you choose it.”

“Thank you Milord,” Alexis smiled. Perhaps things really could work out rightly in this world. 

Three weeks later, the temple attendants, Harephos’ family, and a few notable members of Olympian Court gathered at the temple of Creativity to celebrate the marriage of Harephos and Louikos. Harephos wore his gold circlet braided into his hair and Louikos wove himself a flower crown with Nedra’s help. They exchanged vows so sweet that even Ares cried, laying his head on a sympathetic Aphrodite’s shoulder. 

After the ceremony and the party died down, Harephos and Louikos snuck away through the shadows to their new private chamber. Louikos wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and looked up into his eyes. Harephos pressed a kiss to his forehead, laughing as he accidentally sucked in a piece of hair. “I love you, Harephos.”

“I love you more, Louikos,” Harry replied easily. 

Nedra watched from the doorway, beaming widely, as Harephos leaned down and pressed a reverent kiss to Louikos’ lips. Maybe forever wouldn’t be so dull anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Also I will pay someone in a short story if they want to write the wedding night for me, since I suck at it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
